CANCELLED! The Arrowette Series Book One: Aim Straight
by 66Dragon
Summary: NOTICE: This version of the Arrowette Series has been CANCELLED! Don't worry though, it's not dead. Check out my channel for info.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Artemis reached over and cranked up the thermostat. She was freezing, even in her sweater. She shivered and crawled back under the covers on the couch. It was November 1st and she already wished it was summer. Damn Wally and his wanting to live in Minnesota. Her husband had decided to move up here right before the state suffered it's coldest winter.

Artemis grabbed for the remote, trying not to take too much of her body out from under the blankets. Before she could reach it however, there came a knock at the door.

"If it's a salesman, I'll kill him." Artemis grumbled, slipping her house-shoes and fur jacket on. She walked over and opened the door.

A girl was standing outside, bundled up in white and grey as if she were going sledding in the afternoon. The first thing that caught Artemis's eye was the girls hair. It was nothing spectacular or extreme like her hair had been; just halfway past her shoulder and blonde, but it caught Artemis's eye. The next thing was the girl's sparkling green-gray eyes that seemed filled with excitement and desperation. They were tucked away beneath her grey ski hat just like her beautiful hair.

The final thing that caught Artemis's eye was the red bow the girl had hidden away on her back, right underneath her backpack. It was folded up like Artemis's compound bow, but not very well hidden.

"Can I help you?" Artemis asked.

The girl glanced behind her at the empty white landscape. No one was near. All the houses were several hundred yards away due to the large property Wally had purchased. Artemis, a member of the Justice League, one of the most fearsome warriors in the world, was suddenly scared of this little girl who couldn't be any older than sixteen.

"Yeah." the girl shivered. "I-I-I want to thank you."

Artemis was taken back. Why would this girl randomly appear and thank her? Artemis had half a mind to ask the poor thing inside, but she wouldn't take the chance. Something about this girl unnerved her.

"I mean, for saving my dad. It was eight years ago, but- stupid, stupid, stupid!" The girl hid her head in her purple gloves.

"Umm.." Artemis said, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry. Let me start over. You're the Huntress right? But before you were the Huntress, you were Green Arrow's um, partner Artemis, right?"

Artemis blinked. How did this girl know all her secrets? No choice now...

"Um, why don't you come inside?" Artemis asked, putting her hand on the girl's back and half-pushing her inside.

Artemis closed the door behind her and turned back to the girl who was warming her hands.

"Here, let me take your backpack." Artemis said, reaching for the girl's luggage. The girl tried to snatch away, but Artemis grabbed both the backpack...

"And the bow..." Artemis finished.

"No! Give it back please!" the girl cried, grabbing at the bow. Artemis held it out of her reach. "Please! It's the last thing I have from my mom!"

The girl seemed so tearful, Artemis handed it back to her. "What's in the backpack?"

Without waiting for response, the older female opened the bag and was slightly surprised by what she saw.

A notepad, some nutrition bars, a bottle of water, one pair of clothes, and other items of trivial value to any robber.

"Are you running away from home?" Artemis asked.

"More like running from the Feds." the girl muttered. She looked up to see an inquiring look on Artemis's face. "Umm... My dad died six months ago, my mom's been dead since I was two. No family, too young to be on my own, and the government doesn't like my...activities."

"Do your activities include that red bow of yours?" Artemis asked, pointing to the weapon in the girl's hand.

"Yeah. Partially. I sneak out every Saturday while Dad is-was at work and I practiced my archery skills. Dad. That's what brought me here to you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... You probably don't remember it, but eight years ago, you saved my dad from Black Spider." the girl said.

Artemis thought for a moment. Eight years ago... She remembered. That was her only battle with Black Spider as Green Arrow's sidekick.

"Yeah, I remember." Artemis said, then after a pause "Are you the little girl hanging out the window watching me and GA?"

"Well I'm not so little anymore." the girl huffed.

"So why did you seek me out? And how did you know I was Huntress?" Artemis asked.

The girl took a deep breath and gazed at the fire crackling in the hearth for a moment. She was standing close to the door, just at the start of the entry hall that lead outside into the cold and neglect, but also the opening to the warm, cinnamon-smelling living room. She took a chance.

"I want you to take me under your wing." she said. "I want to become the next great female archer."


	2. Chapter One: What to Do?

Chapter One:

Mount Justice

November 1st, 21:32 EST

Three Years Later

"Recognized, Huntress. 21."

Artemis stepped out of the zeta tube in her civilian outfit. Robin rushed over. "Huntress." he said respectfully.

"Robin." Artemis replied in the same manner.

"Do you have a mission for us?"

"No, just urgent business with Batman." The blonde replied. "I'm sure it's not that boring around here, Tim."

Aforesaid youth sighed. "If only."

Artemis walked off to the Justice League room without cracking her normal warm smile. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Computer, seal room." Artemis said upon entering.

"Room Sealed." the computer responded.

"Wally, Dick." Artemis addressed Flash, then Batman respectively. The latter sighed and joined his compatriots in removing his mask. Instead of Bruce Wayne's face beneath the cowl of the bat however, the face of Nightwing stood there.

"What's so important you had to seal the room?" Wally asked. "Overcook the meat again? Can't let anyone know you can't- ow!"

"No, Kid." Artemis said, emphasizing the name Kid. "It's a girl."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"She showed up on my doorstep four hours ago, told me I was Huntress and asked me to take her under my wing as a protege."

"What did you do with her?" Wally asked.

"She's at the house." Artemis replied.

"What?" Wally demanded.

"Don't worry! She's asleep!" Artemis said.

"Sure." Wally grumbled in reply, folding his arms over his scarlet chest.

"I slightly drugged her hot chocolate, happy?" Artemis asked. "Besides, she wasn't going to do anything. She had no arrows for her bow-"

"Shows up on our doorstep with a weapon..." Wally muttered. Artemis ignored him.

"-she had lost her dad six months before and her mom died when she was two. She's just a poor orphaned girl running from child welfare for the last six months, and she just found someone she thinks she can trust. I wasn't going to throw her out in the snow!"

"She's running from the Feds?" Wally exclaimed. "And you took her in? Are you crazy?"

"How can you two be married and still fight?" Dick asked.

"Its part of the charm." Artemis replied. "Can you do a background check?"

Dick pulled up a holo-computer. "Name?"

"Suzanne King-Jones." Artemis replied.

Dick typed in the name and a face popped up.

"That's her." Artemis said.

"Hmmm.." Dick read over her file for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Everything about her story checks out except her mother isn't dead. She's in a psychiatric ward."

"Well who was her mom?" Artemis asked at the same time Wally muttered "Psycho in my house. Ow! Artemis!"

"Shut it Baywatch!"

"Her mom was Cissie King. She tried to be an unmasked superhero. She was inspired by Green Arrow and Red-Speedy. She failed and disappeared. Suzanne complained about her mom threatening to beat her for only winning Bronze in the Olympics to her school principle and Cissie was hauled off to a psychiatric ward." Dick said.

"She was upset her daughter won bronze in the Olympics?" Artemis exclaimed. "But the only Olympics she could've been in was-"

"-Last year." Dick replied. "Exactly seven months to the day before her father died."

The new Dark Knight flipped his cowl on. "I can see if I can get the truth out of her." Batman said.

"No, no." Artemis replied. "That's fine. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't a mass murderer."

"At sixteen?" Wally asked.

Batman and Artemis looked at him.

"True." he shrugged.

Batman left the room and Artemis followed. She stopped at the doorway.

"When will you be home?" she asked.

Wally shrugged. "Somewhere around dinner. No specific. Gotta check in to Central City. Let them know someone is still there to protect them..."

Batman poked his head back in the door. "You realize if she knows who you are and you're letting her stay what you have to do right?" he asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Artemis nodded and followed Batman out of the room as the scarlet speedster sped out. As she headed for the zeta-tubes, she noticed Stephanie* and Tim playing video games together.

"Wow." Artemis muttered. Tim must be bored if he was playing video games.

Stephanie was beating him. Obviously.

Artemis walked in the house and briskly closed the door behind her. She brushed her boots off and slid out of them and her jacket. The rest of her winter clothes were soon hung up and Artemis was back in comfortable jeans, sweater, and socks. She walked into the living room.

Warm, welcoming large leather couch, fire crackling in the hearth, cinnamon smell; the only thing that Artemis wasn't used to seeing in her living room was the sleepy blonde teenage girl stretching her limbs after awakening from her nap.

"Sleep well?" Artemis asked.

"Fine. Thanks. And um- thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem. I can't let my protege stay in the snow, can I?" Artemis asked with a grin.

The girl was still sleepy so it took her a moment to grasp Artemis's meaning. When she did however, her eyes lit up.

"You mean-You're actually going to-" Suzanne was so trapped in her excitement, she couldn't form complete sentences.

"Well you're going to need a name." Artemis replied when the girl had calmed down enough.

Suzanne thought for a moment, her face slowly turning serious. "Umm... What about Arrowette?"

To Artemis, it looked like the girl was trying desperately to keep her fingers crossed without it being too blatantly obvious.

"That's fine with me." Artemis shrugged. "You'll need a costume as well."

The girl was on her feet before Artemis could blink. "I've got an idea!" she exclaimed. She dashed off to the room Artemis had stored her backpack at a very quick speed, slipping in her sock feet on the smooth floor.

Artemis laughed genuinely. She could hear Suzanne digging around desperately in her backpack. Wally blurred in next to her. "Where's Susie?" he asked.

"I don't like that name!" Suzanne hollered from the room she was in. Artemis laughed again. She noticed Wally was in his full Flash costume.

"Sorry." he said, "I didn't have time to change."

"That's okay." Artemis said. "I like my man in uniform."

At that moment, Suzanne sped back into the room.

"Are you sure we didn't have a daughter?" Artemis asked. "Blonde hair, really fast?"

"Pretty sure we didn't..." Wally muttered, scratching his head.

Suzanne flashed a notebook in Artemis's direction. Artemis glanced at it. A red and purple outfit. It didn't look bad. But one thing caught Artemis's attention besides the good drawing.

"Is-Is that my symbol?" Artemis asked.

"You don't mind do you?" Suzanne asked.

"No, Im surprised-"

"Where?" Wally demanded. "Where's your symbol?"

Before Wally could look, Suzanne, notepad in hand, jumped up.

"Oh My God! You're the Flash!" In a flash, her notepad and pen were in his hand. "Could you sign it please?"

Artemis almost burst out laughing at the look on Wally's face. "Umm.. I'm living with you, why would I-"

"Oh just sign it Wally!" Artemis exclaimed, laughing.

Wally was still flabbergasted and signed "Flash" on her notebook.

"Umm.. I gotta go check something out at the Cave, be back in five!". With that the scarlet speedster was gone.

"His name's Wally?" Suzanne asked.

Artemis laid back on the couch, laughing. "That's what I asked when I first met him."

"So when can I become your sidekick?" Suzanne asked.

"Get used to saying partner. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the Titans." Artemis replied.

"Wait, the Teen Titans?" Suzanne asked.

"Those are the ones." Artemis said. "As for how long until you can help me... After you finish training."

"Who's gonna train me?" Suzanne asked, slightly crestfallen.

"Me of course. You're my sidekick. Plus, I'm not letting you fail your first mission because you didn't get enough training." Artemis replied.

"When do we start?"

"If it's not too cold, tomorrow morning!"

*Stephanie Brown: Batgirl.


	3. Chapter Two: Battles and Mistakes

Chapter Two:

Minnesota

November 23, 22:34 CDT

"There!" Artemis said, laying out the costume. She had forgotten just how hard it was to make a costume, and make it look good, considering she had been Huntress for three years now.

Suzanne was going to love the outfit when she saw it, but Artemis decided to wait and show her in the morning. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a cocoa mug. Suzanne was in the living room, laying on the couch watching television. In the three weeks since she had been here, Suzanne had definitely grown more comfortable living with Artemis and Wally.

A person on the TV said a funny line and Artemis laughed, setting down her cocoa mug. It was dark outside and the two females had quit training for the day.

"Batman to Huntress. Emergency at Cave."

Artemis frowned and opened her comlink. "What kind if emergency?"

"Ra's Al Ghul is planning to detonate Lazarus Pits around the world. This could wipe out over half of civilization. Get suited up and at the Cave in five."

Artemis sighed. She flicked the TV off on Suzanne.

"Hey!"

"Batman called and said there was an emergency." Artemis said.

"What kind of emergency?" Suzanne asked.

Artemis paused. "Nothing big, but I've got to go to the - Hall of Justice and you have got to go to bed."

Suzanne groaned in disappointment, but complied and walked upstairs. She dragged herself to her room and flopped down on the bed. She lay there for a few moments before she got up to go change into her pajamas. She opened the closet and saw her new uniform hanging up. A devilish grin crossed her face.

"Not big and emergency never go together." she said.

"Move!" Batman yelled, kicking the door in. Flash sped through the rooms and reported back.

"He's in the last room with about five guys." Flash reported.

"How are you on arrows?" Batman asked.

Huntress checked her wrist-bow. "Not enough for a fight, and I can't hide and hit the remote, he knows we're all three here."

Batman thought for a moment. The compound was rainy, and their hands were bloody and sore from taking on at least fifty guys surrounding Ra's Al Ghul's base of operations. It was a former military camp settled in a forest of pine trees. The sky was dark and lightning constantly hit the ground near the three Justice Leaguers.

"Alright, Flash, take out the big body-guards. Huntress, you distract Talia while I distract Ra's. Flash will speed in and get the remote."

The two heroes nodded and Flash blurred in, taking out guards and anything else that might hurt the heroes.

"Clear."

Batman and Huntress kicked down the final door and Flash took out the final body-guards. Huntress raised her wrist-bow at Talia and shot off several rounds. Batman leaped at Ra's grabbing the old man and pinning him to the ground.

"Remote." Batman growled.

Flash sped in and grabbed at the remote. He missed and was circling back around when a shiny purple arrow hit the remote and it cracked in half. Flash skidded to a stop and Batman looked backwards. Huntress tossed Talia into a wall and relieved her of her gun before turning to look for the shooter.

But the shooter was nowhere to be found.

"Who's the brat who ruined my plan?" Ra's demanded.

"That's something you'll have to find out when you read the newspapers Ra's." Batman growled, hauling the old man up and handcuffing him.

"Yes!" Suzanne whispered. She was sitting in a tree wearing her purple and red costume, hood up, bow aimed at the room where the conflict had just ended.

She heard a click and looked below her. Two soldiers had their guns pointed at her.

"Now why don't you just come on down out of that tree, missy and you can live for now?"

Arrowette would've taken on the guards, but she heard more clicking. Several other guards walked up. All with guns. Arrowette sighed and climbed out of the tree. One guard grabbed her and yanked her red hood off of her revealing her blonde hair and red mask.

Her suit was quite simple. Skin-tight purple body-suit, red short-shorts, red mask, cape, hood, and gloves and Artemis's symbol, which was also red, on her chest.

Her bow and arrows were taken by the guards.

They marched her into the same building and room she had been aiming at.

"Boss, we found this little-" the guard stopped short upon seeing Batman, Huntress, and Flash standing inside.

"Release me Batman, or the girl is dead." Ra's demanded.

Huntress leaped at the attackers and grabbed Arrowette, tackling her to safety. Batman grabbed Ra's and forced him into a head-lock.

"You better hope your men are Real. Good. Shots." Batman said with a grin. "Guns on the ground, now!"

The guards slowly lowered their guns and laid them gently on the ground. However, Batman was far from safety. Talia had woken up and had her gun pointed at Batman's back.

"Goodbye imposter." she whispered.

"Gun!" Flash yelled.

Batman dodged to the side as Talia fired her final bullet. It struck him in the leg. Flash grabbed her and handcuffed her at super speed. The distraction was just enough for the guards to bring their hidden guns to bear on Batman and Flash.

Batman released Ra's and lunged at the guards.

They fired.

While the two heroes took care of the guards, Huntress had pulled Arrowette up.

"What are you thinking?" she demanded.

"We can discuss this later." Arrowette said. "Ra's is getting away!"

Indeed the old man was. Arrowette ran off after him while Artemis battled a guard who stepped between her and Arrowette.

Suzanne ran as hard as she could. Ra's was almost at the elevator. She slid to a stop and reached for her bow-

-to realize the guards still had it.

"Damn!" she muttered. She lunged at Ra's. The old man turned around and blocked her first attack before slapping her and tossing her to the ground, blood leaking from her mouth.

"The secondary launch is in the Sahara. Come Talia, we have business to attend to." Ra's disappeared into the elevator closely followed by his daughter. Suzanne hauled herself up off the ground onto her hands and knees, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Arrowette!" Huntress's voice echoed down the hall. The archer looked up to see Batman, Flash, and Huntress running towards her.

"Sahara." Arrowette muttered. "He's going to the Sahara."

Huntress and Flash grabbed one of Suzanne's arms each and hefted her up.

"J'onn! Get us out of here!" Batman ordered.

Suzanne felt her particles shift and suddenly she was in the Cave.

Robin, upon seeing the bloodied Justice Leaguers and Batman limping, ran up.

"Batman, are you-Who's that?"

"It doesnt matter. Im fine. Get your team together and go to the Sahara. Now!" Batman ordered.

"Finally!" Robin exclaimed with relief. "Titans, Go!"

Batgirl ran up, sliding on her cowl along with Starfire, Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, and Supergirl. Together they ran into the zeta-tubes. "J'onn. Sahara Desert! Now!" Robin ordered.

The Titans disappeared.

"What were you thinking?" Huntress muttered as she dragged Arrowette into a side room.

"Guy's got a strong arm." Suzanne muttered weakly.

"Bruce always suspected the Lazarus Pit did more to him than raise him from the dead." Batman muttered. Huntress removed her mask.

"Stupid, stupid girl."

"Hey, I saved the world, didn't I?" Suzanne asked as Huntress gently peeled her mask off.

"So far." Wally said.

Suzanne grinned and slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter Three: Grounded

Chapter Three:

Minnesota

November 24th, 09:32 CDT

Suzanne groaned and rolled over. She felt soft bed sheets beneath her. Her head sank into her pillow and her comforter was warm and tangled up with her body. She smiled and tugged the blankets closer.

That's when she remembered the events of last night.

She opened her eyes and rolled over on her back. Had the Teen Titans stopped the Doomsday Ra's had planned? Was Artemis alright? Suzanne started to get up, but groaned and clutched her head. On top of a massive headache she had, it seemed that the punch by Ra's al Ghul had cracked her cheekbone. She could feel something holding it together.

She slipped out of bed and into her house shoes. Throwing on some clothes, she sleepily made her way downstairs.

"About time sleepy head." Artemis said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Wally?" Suzanne asked.

"Store." Artemis replied, taking a sip out of her hot chocolate as Suzanne got some cereal. "I ran out of stuffing for the turkey."

"Ah." Suzanne said, pouring some cereal in a bowl and starting to eat it.

"That was pretty gusto of you last night." Artemis said. "I would probably let you get off with your cracked cheekbone, but you almost got Batman killed last night, and that's something most villains never get to dream about."

Suzanne looked up from her bowl and at Artemis. She was still sleepy, but was trying to look like she was paying attention to Artemis.

"But I destroyed the remote and gave the location for the Titans."

"True."

"Speaking of which, did they-"

"Yes. Of course they did. They're the Titans." Wally said, speeding in. "Though Bats might have a word or two to say to you later."

"Bout time you were home when I am awake or supper isn't served." Suzanne said.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "You didn't finish talking to her yet, did you?"

"I was trying when you walked in." Artemis said, taking another sip out of her hot chocolate.

"Basic point is you're dead." Wally said.

Artemis glared at him.

"Um, when..., to say that is, um... batman... Screw it!" Wally sped away. Suzanne turned to Artemis and raised an eyebrow.

"You did well." Artemis said. "Yes, you got a slap from the immortal, but thankfully that's all. You're fine. Everything's fine. In fact-"

Artemis reached under the table and emerged a moment later with Suzanne's bow, folded up to conserve space, and slid it across the table to her.

"Thanks!" Suzanne exclaimed, picking up the bow and testing it to see if it still functioned properly.

"Keep a hand on that. Because you're going to be training a lot the month you're grounded." Artemis said, calmly as could be as she took another sip from her hot chocolate.

"What?" Suzanne exclaimed. "But I just saved the world! Technically twice!"

"Yes, true. But you disobeyed my order and didn't stay at the house. You endangered my life, Batman's life, Wally's life, the entire world, and most importantly, your life." Artemis said.

Suzanne was upset, but understood. She nodded and went back to eating her cereal.

The wound on Batman's leg was painfully obvious. He had been forced to have the bullet pulled out and the leg wrapped. But nothing more. The large bulge in his lower thigh beneath the Batsuit was as painfully obvious as the lack of sleep he was getting.

Robin hated to see him like this. Even more, he hated to disturb him like this.

"Are you sure he won't rage on me?" Virgil whispered to the Boy Wonder.

"Pretty sure. I've never seen him like this before." Robin whispered back.

"This is the Batman we're talking about here."

"Nightwing, not Bruce."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just so used to 'Big Bad Mr. Batman' that I forget he's Nightwing."

Robin sighed and walked in the room. "Batman?"

Batman stopped typing on the holo-computer and sighed. "What Robin?" he snapped.

"It's Virgil."

Batman turned. "What now. Did he fry the TV again?"

"No. Contrary, to that. I seem to be grounded." Virgil said.

"Stay out too late?" Batman asked. Virgil cocked an eyebrow before realizing the mistake.

"No, sir. I meant I lost my powers."

"You what now?" Batman asked.

"I lost my powers. Sometime this morning. It was an accident I found out at all-"

"What he means is he was juggling too much equipment, lost his powers, and got trapped under a few hundred pounds of dumb bells."

Static grinned nervously.

"Have you taken him to-"

"Yes. But nothing checked out wrong. In fact, he was in the peak of health."

Batman rubbed his chin, which was covered with stubble. "Any recent interactions with anything that could have done something to your powers?"

"I'm not a remote. That sand last night won't get in my motors or anything. Just my ears."

Robin sighed. "He meant-"

"He meant did you come across any psychos carrying a gun that could eliminate your powers?" A new voice entered the conversation. Stephanie walked into the room.

"Uh, not really. Just the usual." Static replied.

"The usual?" Stephanie asked, tossing something to Batman. "And get him to stop hitting on me before I have to beat him up." she aimed the last remark at Robin.

"That, I could take from you." Virgil said.

"Dude. Stop hitting on my girlfriend." Robin said.

"Your what now?" Virgil asked.

"If you don't know what happened to your powers or how they were disabled. We may have to remove you from the Teen Titans mission board for your own safety." Batman said. "Your powers may be gone for good."

"Yes!" Suzanne cried. "And another target bites the-"

"Hit!" Artemis yelled, tossing a skeet into the air. Suzanne grabbed an arrow out of her sheath, aimed, and fired. The arrow nicked the skeet on the bottom and it flipped in the air as it finished its ascent and began its decent.

"Damn!" Suzanne exclaimed.

"That's one lesson you must always learn." Artemis said. "Always be ready to fire another volley, like-NOW!"

Artemis tossed three skeet up in the air. Suzanne grabbed her arrows and shot one, two, and the third one was out of range before she could get the third arrow notched.

"Fancy shooting." Wally called from the porch. Suzanne grinned and winked at Artemis who winked back.

"Thanks Wally!" Suzanne called, notching another arrow.

"Uh huh."

Suzanne rounded on Wally and fired. Wally looked up and squealed, dashing to the other side of the porch.

"Artemis!"

Another arrow flew toward him.

"Help!"

Artemis was laughing as the third arrow flew right in front of Wally.

"She's gonna kill me!"

Wally screamed again as the fourth arrow landed at his feet and he tripped over it.

The two girls were laughing.

"Wally," Artemis managed to gasp out. "Did you just scream like a little girl?"

"No!" Wally said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe...Can we talk about this later?"

Artemis laughed. "Sure."


	5. Chapter Four: Thanksgiving

Chapter Four: "Thanksgiving"

Minnesota

November 26, 04:35 CDT

"Huntress."

Artemis groaned and rolled over in the bed, bumping into Wally who merely shifted the pitch of his snoring. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. Half past four in the morning. What could be so important Dick would wake her up for?

Fumbling in the dark for her comlink, Artemis accidentally hit her hand on the edge of the nightstand and cursed silently. She finally found the earpiece and slid it in.

"Huntress. What is so important you had to wake me up at four in the morning?" Artemis asked.

"We need you and Flash at the Cave now." Batman's gruff voice came over her com. "Static's lost his powers and you two are needed."

"I'm coming, but Wally needs to stay here with Suzanne." Artemis said, hauling herself out of bed.

"Suzanne is a sixteen year old girl. She can take care of herself." Batman replied.

"Wally is staying." Artemis said. She mustered so much authority, Batman complied.

Mount Justice

November 26, 05:47 EST

"Recognized, Huntress: 21." Huntress sleepily walked into the Cave. Static Shock, Robin, Batgirl, Batman, Kid Flash, and Black Lightning were all gathered there.

"Really." Static muttered. "You didn't need to bring _all_ this attention to me."

"Its not about you." Batman said, not looking towards the junior hero. "Its about the safety of the citizens of Dakota."

Virgil crossed his arms and looked away crossly.

"Huntress. " Batman said. "About time."

"It was less than fifteen minutes." Artemis replied, still hugging herself to warm up from the bitter weather outside. "So what do you need me and Flash for?"

"As everyone knows, Static lost his powers somehow training yesterday morning. All attempts to get them back or determine _how_ he lost them have failed so we're moving to Plan B."

Virgil huffed again and muttered something about the plan not working.

"Dakota City has seen an increase in crime during the time Static Shock was with the Teen Titans. With Static out of commission, Dakota needs super-powered protectors of its own. That's where Huntress and Black Lighting come in."

"My powers are extremely similar to Static's." Lightning said. "But I can't do all the work by myself. I need someone by my side. That's where Batman decided to use Huntress and Flash. Speaking of which-"

"None of your business." Artemis replied.

Lightning respectfully fell silent.

"Batman." Artemis said. "I need to speak with you. _In private._"

Batman nodded and Artemis followed him to a corner of the room.

"Today is Thanksgiving. I just spent all week preparing a _very_ nice dinner for Suzanne. Today was supposed to be a family day. It still is. You're not going to ruin today for us."

Batman didn't reply. He kept the same poker-face as his predecessor.

"Are you listening?" Artemis asked. "I will go tomorrow, but today is off limits."

Artemis walked off towards the zeta-tubes. Batman didn't move. Robin raised an eyebrow and Batgirl looked as if she were going to burst from laughter.

The kitchen and dining room had merged into one somehow or another. The bar looking out at the living room on the diagonal wall seemed like the normal place to put food for a large meal, but Artemis found herself walking over the smooth cream-colored tile with a turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sauce towards a table situated several feet away from the refrigerator.

The table she was heading towards was a large, oak table stained to a cherry color. The table itself was very heavy. It weighed almost three hundred pounds and looked like an object from the days of Anglo-Saxons and William the Conqueror. The large bouquet of white flowers on the table only heightened the sense that this table was for a king and his feast.

The feast itself was grand. A large stuffed turkey, two helpings of home-made dressing, three bowls of cranberry sauce, two dozen rolls, and several other helpings of Thanksgiving traditional food.

The family was dressed in professional garments. Wally was dressed in the usual semi-casual clothes of the Flash family, Artemis was wearing a flowing green-white shirt and dark pants. Suzanne had mustered the best clothes she could find from her backpack and the stash Artemis had bought her. It was a simple arrangement of blue jeans, a nice top and her hair tied back in a ponytail, but she managed to make it look regal.

Artemis said blessing and the family ate. Wally managed to contain himself from devouring everything at an astonishing speed. At last, desert was served. Pumpkin pie, cherry pie, banana pudding, and several other delicacies were served. At last, the three lay down on the couch for an afternoon nap.

Wally turned on a football game, but by the time the first quarter was half over Suzanne was curled up next to Artemis, her head on her chest while Artemis herself was half asleep, her head flopping over on top of Suzanne's. Wally was laying on the couch length-wise snoring.

Minnesota

November 26, 18:46 CDT

"Batman insists I head to Dakota to take Static's place with Lightning," Artemis said, tugging on her jacket. "But Wally is going to train you—somehow today. "

Suzanne nodded and Artemis kissed Wally good-bye before heading off into the cold winter.

"So, Wally." Suzanne asked, grinning devilishly and turning around. "What are we going to do?"

Wally frowned. "I don't like that grin."

Suzanne's grin only increased as Wally scratched the back of his head.

"Umm.."

"Martial Arts it is then." Suzanne grinned.

"Uh oh." Wally said as Suzanne ran off to grab the gear Artemis stored.

"Are you sure this is going to protect me from your kicks and punches?" Wally asked.

"Supposed to." Suzanne shrugged, backing up into the snow. "Artemis was going to test them tomorrow."

"She was going to _test_ them _tomorrow_?" Wally exclaimed.

Suzanne leaped and kicked Wally right in the middle of the pad, knocking him backwards. Wally tripped and fell in the snow.

"Ouch." Wally muttered. Suzanne walked over and held out her hand. Wally took it.

"Supposed to?" Wally asked.

"Considering where I placed that kick, I think it protects you." Suzanne said, grinning again.

Wally looked down and saw a bootmark right where his stomach was. "Ah."

Suzanne continued the drill for about half an hour before Wally quit.

"That's enough beating up on the Flash today." He said.

Suzanne grinned. "Well if you go inside, you'll miss your turn." Suzanne called after him.

"I'll risk it." Wally said.

"I'll call Artemis if you quit now!" Suzanne called.

Wally froze and looked left and right before slowly turning around.

"Fine." He said.

Suzanne grinned. "Hand-eye coordination."

"Well how do we do that?" Wally asked.

"Fighting." Suzanne replied simply, raising her fists.

"Don't we need gloves so we don't hurt each other really bad?" Wally asked.

"Badly." Suzanne corrected. "And no. Its just a touch/slap basis. Not actual punches."

Wally groaned. "Slaps in this cold?"

"Stop whining." Suzanne said, leaping at Wally. The red-head instinctively blocked her strike. Suzanne went for the right side this time. Wally blocked again. The two kept up the game for a while before Wally got out of his unease and began attacking Suzanne.

Suzanne dodged and blocked most of his attempts to get at her. She raised up one hand aiming for his right side and Wally went to block it. She raised her other hand and went for his left side; she slipped at the last moment however and managed to punch him in the cheek. She pushed off of Wally to steady herself and Wally fell down.

"OHMYGOD!" Suzanne exclaimed, realizing what she had done and covering her mouth in shock with her gloves.

Wally groaned and rolled over.

"Are you okay?" Suzanne asked, running over and trying to help him up.

"Slap/Touch basis. Huh?" Wally asked.

"Hot Chocolate break?" Suzanne asked.

"Nah-uh. Let's finish training." Wally said, a determined look on his face.

Suzanne grinned uneasily and nodded.

"Where's the little boy in his tights?" the mugger asked as Huntress tossed him to the ground and placed her boot on his neck.

At that precise moment, a garbage can nearby glowed with electricity and dumped itself on him.

"STATIC!" the mugger yelled. "I'm coming for you you little-!"

Huntress silenced him with a slap to the face and handcuffed him, tossing him on the sidewalk near a group of officers.

Upon seeing Huntress, the officers saluted and began hauling the man up. Huntress nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Minnesota

November 27, 21:43 CDT

"I think I broke your husband." Was Suzanne's greeting to Artemis at the doorway.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked, grinning and walking in. Wally was laying on the couch groaning and holding an icepack up to his jaw.

"You leave me home with that—that—whatever it is again, I'm leaving." Wally said. "She punched me!"

"On accident!" Suzanne exclaimed. "I slipped and went to push off of him and accidentally punched him."

"Don't worry." Artemis whispered. "Here's twenty for giving him his worth."

Suzanne grinned. She was liking this here.


	6. Chapter Five: Investigation

Chapter Five:

Watchtower

November 28th, 00:49 CST

"Recognized: Robin, 24. Static Shock, 40. Batgirl, 39. Batman, 02. Huntress, 24."

The heroes walked out onto the observatory deck of the space station.

"Y'know, I remember the first time I was on this space station. I had to save it from falling out of the sky." Static said, flopping in a chair.

"And you managed to fight off Braniac from taking over the entire world." Batman said. "But down to the business at hand. Oracle."

"Right here." A voice called. A red-headed woman in her mid twenties rolled into the room with a backpack strapped to the back of her wheelchair.

"Babs!" Batgirl exclaimed, hugging the red-head.

"Nice to see you too, Stephanie." Oracle replied, returning the hug. "But down to business."

"I hope this helps. This is one of the rare times Batman forces me on the Watchtower." Oracle said, unzipping the backpack and tossing a few items at Static.

"Whoah!" Static exclaimed, sitting up and juggling all the items before dropping them on the floor. "What are these?"

Barbara sighed. "They're new equipment. They're meant to duplicate your powers even though you've lost them."

Static slipped on one of the gloves and flicked his finger. His cola flew across the table and spilled everywhere.

"Heh heh." Static said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll get a mop?"

Batman glared at him and Oracle continued. "The gloves will allow you to levitate, throw, crush items that have a magnetic or electric quality. The new mask allows control over computers and technology, the disks will allow you to float like your pad or whatever does. The frisbees can be used as fences, and that just about covers everything I made."

"Quite a mouthful." Artemis muttered.

Static checked out his new gear. "What are the bombs for? Wait- are these-"

"Yes," Barbara said, letting loose one of her rare smiles. "Your friend Reggie dropped off your "shock-boxes". "

Virgil grinned and exchanged all his new gear, slipping the shock-boxes into the inside of his trench-coat.

"Now this looks stylish!" he exclaimed, hopping on his disks and floating up in the air. He preformed a few aerial stunts before landing. "Thanks Oracle!" he exclaimed.

"No problem." Oracle responded.

"But Bats, it begs the question: What is all this new stuff for?"

Batman walked towards the large holographic screen where the rest of the Teen Titans and Justice Leaguers were gathered.

"As usual, it is the Justice League and Teen Titan's jobs to make sure Black Friday doesn't turn into a nightmare, result in casualties, or anything else…bad."

"Each Justice Leaguer will be protecting his/her own city. Static will require backup since his powers aren't actually back."

"Oh not this 'Static cant do anything someone go babysit him' thing again!" Static exclaimed.

"Actually, I was only going to assign Miss Martian and Ravager to help you." Batman said. "But if you feel you need someone higher up to—"

"No!" Static exclaimed. "I mean Im fine. Thanks."

Batman smirked.

"Alright, I think we all know our specific cities." Batman said. "Let's roll."

Gotham City

November 28th, 03:56 EST

People charged at the riot-shield troopers. They clashed and pushed, the troopers were not using their weapons for fear of hurting the civilians. The crowd was wild in the brightly lit darkness. They ran and punched and hurled items at the troopers and each other, each trying to get in the door before the other. It was a pool of human misery and pain. It was a crowd of selfishness, hostility, and total unruliness.

Batman had enough of the chaos. He jumped down on top of a police car, crushing the roof. He yanked a megaphone from the police-seargent.

"Alright that's quite enough!" Batman yelled.

Everyone slowly stopped and looked up at the Dark Knight. "Everyone will maintain a calm and professional manner. When the store opens, NO RUSHING. NO HARMING ANYONE. ACT CIVILIZED."

"Hey!" someone yelled. "Youre supposed to stop crime, not keep crowd control!"

"Do you want to push me?" Batman asked, hand going for his utility belt.

No response.

"That's what I thought."

"Shouldn't we be doing this as a team? As a couple?" Robin asked, tossing another mugger over his shoulder.

"No." Stephanie replied, taking a bite out of another jelly donut. "My turn isn't for another five minutes."

"Don't eat all of those!" Robin called.

Minnesota

November 28th, 03:23 EST

Suzanne rolled over in her plush bed. She felt herself sink back into the warmness of her sheets and comforter. The pillow adorned her head, causing her to smile and pull the covers tighter. She was warm and comfortable and felt at home in her bed. No sad thoughts ever visited her here. Always thoughts of the warm, loving home she had found.

Her alarm went off. Almost 3:30. She groaned and rolled out of bed, her bare feet touching the warm, thick carpet. She walked to her closet and looked for some clothes to wear. She found a nice turtle neck sweater and dark, skin tight jeans. She slipped them on and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Artemis was sitting at the table with a plate of hot cocoa mugs, only one of which remained untouched, steaming hot with melted marshmallows.

"Wally?" she asked, looking at the cocoa mugs.

Artemis nodded, smiling, and taking another sip out of her cocoa. "He went on to Central City with Impulse today. He's got his hands full making sure nobody gets hurt."

"Which, bringing up, why aren't you in Gotham, or Minneapolis?" Suzanne asked, grabbing her cup of hot chocolate and sitting down, taking a dip out of it, letting the warmth flow through her.

"Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Tigress are taking care of Gotham. I'm assigned Minneapolis. I wanted to make sure you got up before I left."

"Thanks." Suzanne said, smiling.

Artemis grinned. "No problem. Considering its 3:30 and I've got a ten minute drive after zeta tubing there, I should probably go." She stood up and placed down her empty cocoa mug. Suzanne followed suit, having drank almost all of the cocoa in her cup.

The two women slid on their individual clothes. Artemis's costume was a skin-tight black body suit adorned with purple markings and white outlines. Her cape, too was black outlined in purple and white. Her horned mask hid her identity from all others and her blonde hair was hanging loose behind her shoulder.

Suzanne slid on her brown snow boots, purple hat, snow jacket, gloves, and the rest of her winter garments.

Artemis opened the door to the basement and the two walked downstairs. Artemis pulled out a remote from her utility belt, pressed a button, and the wall slid aside to reveal a zeta tube.

"Ill have to authorize you." Artemis said, pulling up a holographic keyboard. She typed something in and stepped into the zeta-tube with Suzanne.

"Recognized: Huntress, 24. Arrowette, 55."

Huntress emerged from the old supermarket and hopped on her motorcycle, speeding off towards the mall she had been assigned to protect.

Suzanne grabbed her own motorcycle and sped off into town as well.

Dakota City

November 28th, 03:22 PMT

"Now just hold on!" Static yelled, gesturing with his hands to indicate the crowd should back up. "Don't make me use my powers!"

"They're not listening to you." Static could hear Ravager's smirk over the comm.

"You got a better idea?" Static asked, activating a pulse charge along the electric energy fence Oracle had given him.

"Scare them." Ravager grinned.

"No, that's not how I protect my citizens." Static said.

"Well its not working." Ravager said.

"Will you shut up, Rose? Batman ordered you here for backup." Static exclaimed, emphasizing the word "backup".

Ravager frowned and continued surveying the area. "Miss Martian, alley, to your right."

The invisible Martian spotted the mugger and levitated him. He screamed, dropping the purse. Miss Martian slammed him into the wall and he fell unconscious.

"Smooth work you two." Static said, grinning. "And now for the main event!"

Static shot an beam of energy into the air and it exploded, creating fireworks. Everyone stopped clashing against each other and looked up in surprise.

"That?" Ravager asked. "That was your main event?"

"Well it did stop the riot!" Static said.

Minneapolis

November 28th, 05:34 CDT

Suzanne hadn't found anything she wanted. She had fought the crowds and gotten inside the store, nearly been mauled to death several times, and had found absolutely nothing.

Which wasn't surprising. Suzanne had already gotten everything she needed and some other things, so there wasn't exactly anything she could get she didn't already have, could have, or wanted to have.

She was about to get on her motorcycle when she heard a muffled scream from an alleyway. She raised an eyebrow and walked towards the origin of the sound.

"Shut up lady or I'll blow your brains out!" a man exclaimed. The screaming stopped. Suzanne peered into the alley. A man in all black was pointing a gun at an elderly woman. She was frantically taking off her rings and earrings, depositing them into a bag the man had.

"The fur coat too!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Suzanne asked. The man whirled around, pointing a gun at her. "Stealing jewelry from old women, that's almost as bad as taking candy from children!" Suzanne thought for a moment. "And just as low."

"Back up girl! And run along before I use this on you!" the man yelled, indicating toward the piece in his hand.

"Let the woman go first, and return her stolen items." Suzanne said.

"Just go, girl!" the guy said.

"You asked for it." Suzanne replied. She pulled out a crossbow pistol she had hidden in her jacket and shot an arrow at the gun. It jammed. She shot two more at the stunned man who was nailed into a wall. A vial fell out of his pocket an Suzanne caught it before it could break. She stood up, the shadows partially hiding her face.

"Your stolen items are in there, ma'am!" Suzanne called, saluting and running off.

"Wait!" the woman called. "Who are you?"

But Suzanne was gone.

Watchtower

November 28th, 07:46 CDT

The Watchtower was dark. The light from outer-space was the only thing keeping the Dark Knight from blending in with the shadows. It was empty. Hollow and silent. It would've spooked almost anyone. Anyone but the Batman. Green Arrow walked up behind him, whistling and clicking his boots on the cold floor.

"Shouldn't you be in Gotham?" Green Arrow asked, walking up behind the Dark Knight.

"The crowds have dispersed, Batgirl and Robin are taking care of the city."

"Aren't you forgetting your daughter?" Oliver asked.

Batman glared at him before returning his attention to the computer screen. "Tigress is taking the day off with the Titans."

"Oh." Oliver said. "So what are you doing?"

"Looking for any possible lead to the reason Static Shock has lost his powers. No luck so far."

"Solar Flare?" Green Arrow asked.

Batman froze before typing on the computer. "No." he said. "No solar flares in a month."

"What else have you tried?" Arrow asked.

"Silicon Dust, Luthor's P.D.R., Parasite, Atomic-"

"P.D.R.?" Arrow asked.

"Power Depleter Rifle." Batman replied. "Took away the Justice Lord's powers completely."

"Ah." Green Arrow said, sitting down in a chair at the empty table and propping his feet up. "Read about that in the newspapers."

Batman continued typing on the computer.

"Maybe we should send some of the Titans to Dakota to look for unusual activity." Oliver said after a silent moment.

"Do you remember the last time we sent them there?" Batman asked.

"Ah, yeah. The 'Terror Titans'." Oliver replied. "Well maybe some different ones."

Batman sighed. "It's worth a try."

The computer flipped down and Batman walked towards the zeta-tubes, cape whisking behind him.

"Where are you going?" Arrow asked.

"To the Cave."

"Well what about me?" Arrow asked. "You can't leave me up here all alone!"

The zeta-tube hummed to life. "Recognized: Captain Marvel, 15."

"You won't be alone." Batman said. "You've got the kid here."

"Oh great." Arrow said, face palming himself.

"Recognized: Batman, 02."

Minnesota

November 28th, 12:32 CDT.

"While the crowds were being controlled today by the heroes of the Justice League, a rather interesting turn of events took place in an alleyway on the south side of town."

Artemis looked up at the television.

"A man, whose name the police have not released, was attempting to mug a woman when he was stopped by an arrow-shooting vigilante."

Artemis carefully set down her cup.

"These photos, taken by police show red feathered arrows at the scene of the crime. Many are speculating that Red Arrow or Arsenal has returned, but some aren't so sure. The rescued woman claims her hero was a blonde teenage girl."

Artemis raised an eyebrow as the door opened and Suzanne shouted "I'm back!"

"The mugger however claims he was assaulted by Arsenal, who preceded to disarm him and returned the stolen jewels."

"Suzanne!" Artemis called, pausing the television on a shot of the arrows pinned to the wall in the alleyway. "Come here please!"

"Uh oh..." Suzanne muttered.

"Could you be so kind as to explain what is on the television screen?"

Suzanne glanced at the screen and back at Artemis.

"I'm guessing the right answer is 'Yes, I did something stupid.'?" she asked with an awkward smile.

"The right answer is the truth." Artemis said.

Suzanne sighed and, luckily for her, Wally blurred in at that moment.

"Do you know how many people want my autograph?" he asked. "Or how annoying Bart is?"

"Bart?" Suzanne laughed.

"Yeah, Impulse." Flash said.

"That's a funny name." she replied.

"I'll tell him you said that." Wally replied.

"Getting away from topic here." Artemis said.

"That topic being food and my fame." Wally said, dashing for the fridge. Artemis caught his hand.

"I mean what's on the TV."

"What's on? Re-runs on Everybody Loves Raymond again?"

"Just look!" Artemis exclaimed.

Wally turned around and took a few moments to study the screen before leaping with joy. "Yay! Roy's back!"

Suzanne coughed. "Actually that was me."

"Oh." Wally said. "Good job."

"NOT good job!" Artemis said.

"What?" Suzanne asked. "Was I supposed to ignore an old woman getting mugged?"

"No!" Artemis said.

"Well what would you have proposed her to have done, Artemis?" Wally asked.

"Call the police. Or me." Artemis said.

"Hey Artemis! This old woman is getting mugged in front of me! Please come help!" Suzanne imitated. "Yeah. That would've worked."

"I agree, Artemis." Wally said. "She did the right thing."

"Your opinion doesn't matter in this." Artemis said.

Wally frowned and blurred to his room to shower and change clothes.

Artemis sighed and looked back up at Suzanne, who had her arms folded and an expectant look on her face.

"Maybe you should have stopped the mugging." Artemis said. "But...I don't know. Don't make it such a public announcement. Now the Justice League has to-"

Artemis's com beeped twice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What is this about Roy Harper being back from the dead?"

"It was Suzanne." Artemis sighed.

"Who's Suzanne?" Robin's voice echoed in the background.

"Go, Boy Wonder." Batman said, pushing Robin away.

Artemis sighed. "Im busy talking to her about it."

"I think she did the right thing." Batman said.

"Not you too." Artemis said, putting her head in her hands.

"But I think it didn't require that much publicity." Batman said.

Suzanne grinned triumphantly and walked out as Artemis moaned, rubbing her head.

The End is Coming.

The Finale is Near.

Red Revenge's Saga comes to a close.

United We Stand, Divided We Fall.


	7. Chapter Six: Meet the Titans

**AN: I changed Kid Flash back to Impulse. He is the exact same age as Suzanne. For those of you wondering, I am sticking EXTREMELY close to the comics. Just messing with the characters and their timelines.**

Chapter Six:

**Mount Justice**

**December 12, 17:09 CDT**

"Recognized: Huntress, 24." the female hero walked out of the zeta tubes. Robin and Batgirl (who always seemed to be at the Cave) were sparring with Tigress, Impulse, Ravager, WonderGirl, and a still non-powered Static Shock.

"Huntress!" Robin called, blocking an attack from Rose with his bow-staff. "Got a-"

Huntress held up her hand and typed something in the computer.

"Overwrite. Recognized: Arrowette. 55."

The training stopped and the heroes walked over to the zeta tubes as they hummed to life for the second time that morning. Suzanne walked out, in full costume, her bow strapped to her back.

"This is my protégé." Huntress said, putting her hand on Arrowette's shoulder. Arrowette smiled awkwardly.

"Hey!" Robin said. "You're the girl that—ow! Steph!"

"Shut it love-birds." Ravager said. "And where did Impulse go?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a voice yelled from behind the Titans. A red-white blur sped past the group making the capes and trench-coats flutter in the breeze before he was back.

"Hi!I' ,." Impulse held out his hand.

"Um.." Arrowette said. Her heart had skipped a few beats and her mind was mud.

"Bart. No one can understand you." Robin said.

"Sorry. Exited." Bart said, taking a few (very quick) deep breaths.

"That's Impulse." Robin said. "I'm Robin, that's Batgirl, WonderGirl, Ravager, Static Shock, and Tigress."

Each hero nodded or waved as Robin introduced them.

"Well, I've got business with the Justice League. Arrowette will be with you for the day." Huntress said and stepped back into the zeta-tubes. She winked and was gone.

"So." Bart said, speeding around her. "What's your name?"

"What?" Arrowette asked.

"We like to go by secret identities here." Robin said. "Well, except me."

"Mystery Boy." Stephanie said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow! Will you quit that?"

Arrowette glanced nervously at the Titans.

"Oh, don't be nervous." Static said, stepping forward. "They're always like that. Robin doing something stupid and Stephanie attempting to stop him. I'm Virgil by the way."

Arrowette shook his hand. "I'm Suzanne."

"Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. I think I found the gentleman of the group."

Static blushed.

"I'm Bart." Impulse said.

"Nice to meet you." Suzanne said.

One by one, the Titans came up and introduced themselves. All except for Robin, and Batgirl who were still arguing, and Tigress.

"So." Bart said loudly, causing Robin and Batgirl to look up. "Want the grand tour?"

"Uh sure." Arrowette said.

"Who all is coming?" Bart asked.

Ravager shook her head. Robin and Batgirl went back to arguing, Tigress muttered something about needing to train more, but Static and Wondergirl agreed to accompany Impulse and Arrowette.

Bart talked non-stop as he wandered through the Cave.

"And this isn't even the real HQ!" he said. "We're working on a big tower outside of Jump City. It's gonna look like a huge T! It'll be like the Watchtower, except on the ground instead of in space!"

"Bart!" Virgil exclaimed. "That's a secret!"

"What, the T Tower or the Watchtower? Cause I've been on the Watchtower."

Everyone was stunned. "You-you—" Virgil stuttered while Bart poked out his lip and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been on the Watchtower?" he exclaimed. "I've been on this Team since before it was the Teen Titans, and _I_ haven't even been there."

"Well it was sort of an emergency. But it's still cool." Suzanne muttered.

"So what do you like to be called?" Bart asked after a moment of silent pouting.

"Suzanne." Arrowette said. "I already told you that."

"No, not what's your _name_." Bart said, grinning. "What do you _like_ to be called. You know, a nickname or something!'

"Bart-" Virgil started, hiding his face in his hands.

"Umm…"

"What about Suzie?" Bart asked.

"No way."

"Cissie?"

Suzanne and Virgil looked up. Wondergirl felt like she was going to die.

"Actually…" Suzanne said. "I like that."

Virgil's mouth hung open.

"Cissie it is!" Bart exclaimed.

Suzanne laughed and pulled off her mask. She sniffed the air. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Cassie's trying a new recipe. She's determined the last one was making her burn them all. It was cursed by the gods or something." Virgil said.

"It was!" Cassie replied. "I need to go check on them anyway." With that, the girl flew off.

Suzanne shrugged. "What the heck?" she asked, and ran off after the girl.

Virgil grabbed Bart before he could run off. "I saw that." He said.

"What?" Bart asked, trying to speed off, but Virgil grabbed his arm.

"I saw the way you looked at her. Especially after she took off her mask."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bart asked indignantly.

Before he could reply, Cassie screamed from the kitchen. When Bart and Virgil arrived (One second later, Bart dragging Virgil at super-speed) Cassie was floating with a huge grin on her face, and Suzanne was holding her ears.

"What happened?" Virgil asked, dusting himself off.

"WHAT?" Suzanne asked loudly, still clutching her ears.

"She likes them!" Cassie exclaimed.

"What?" Bart asked.

"She likes my cookies!" Cassie spun around in a circle.

Bart snatched a cookie up and munched on it. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He said thoughtfully.

Virgil picked up a cookie and munched on it. "Not bad?" he said. "Bart, you're crazy! These are delicious!"

Cassie was about to scream again when Robin rushed in closely followed by Stephanie and Tigress. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Dude," Virgil said, handing the Boy Wonder a cookie. "Eat."

Robin took a bite out of the cookie. "Wow. Who made these?"

"Only your resident WonderGirl." Cassie said, somewhat calm now.

"_You_ made these?" Stephanie asked, taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Yes." Cassie replied indignantly.

Suzanne grinned as she spotted the empty box of Wal-mart brand cookies in the garbage can.

"So," Bart said, wiping his mouth. Everyone suddenly noticed the cookies had disappeared. "Who wants to play some video games?"

Bart sat stupefied, staring at the screen and holding his controller in his hand. "I—I don't understand." He said.

"HA!" Virgil said. "I _knew_ someone could beat you."

"But—but—"

"He's never been beat, has he?" Suzanne asked.

"Well, only at strategy games." Virgil replied.

"If she _really_ is the best, she'll be able to beat me." Robin said.

"Dude, you do _not_ want to do this." Virgil whispered to the Boy Wonder.

"Give me the controller, Bart." Robin said, taking it from the speedster.

Bart stood up and let Robin take his place on the couch.

"I was going easy on her." Bart whispered to Virgil.

"Sure you were." Virgil grinned back.

"Dude!" Bart exclaimed.

Suzanne started a new game and she and Robin started playing. Within five minutes, Suzanne had lapped the Boy Wonder twice.

"Told you." Virgil said, crossing his arms triumphantly.

Robin gritted his teeth and started pressing the buttons harder.

"GAME OVER! PLAYER 1 WINS!"

"Dang it!" Robin exclaimed.

"You didn't get beat again, did you?" a voice asked, entering the room.

"Batman!" Suzanne exclaimed, standing up.

"Relax." Batman said. "This is funny, you know that?" he directed the last sentence at Robin.

"If you're so good, beat her then."

Everyone else in the room raised an eyebrow at the Boy Wonder's gut.

Batman smirked and sat down, picking up the controller. Suzanne's stomach jumped into her throat. She felt as if she were going to pass out. She was playing video-games with the Batman.

Video-games with the Batman. She listened to how ridiculous that sounded. She laughed silently and started another new game.

Batman was rusty, but still good. Suzanne gritted her teeth, battling for first place. She rammed at the Dark Knight's virtual car. He skidded and she took the lead. But Batman wasn't out of the game yet. He turned his car around the corner, nicked Suzanne's car and she flew into the wall.

"What?" she exclaimed, slamming on the gas and speeding towards the Batman, smoke pouring from her wheels.

"FINAL LAP!"

"Ooh." Virgil said. "Anybody got any popcorn?"

The two heroes kept up the battle in the game. Batman went to knock Suzanne's car off the road and he exploded.

"Robin!" he exclaimed.

"Anti-hacking program." Robin said triumphantly. "Designed it myself."

"Not bad." Batman said, turning to Suzanne.

Suzanne smiled. "So that's it? I've beaten everyone?"

"Not me." A voice said from behind. Tigress walked forward. She was still clad in her uniform, which was almost exactly like Beast Boy's except it was covered in the stripes of a tiger. Elbow and Knee-High gloves and boots added to the uniform. She had a bright orange domino mask without the white glass in it. Her bright blue eyes glistened with mischief.

"Ah," Suzanne said. "Batman's daughter."

"_Former_ Batman's daughter." She said. Batman smirked.

"Umm… did I…miss something?" Suzanne asked.

"That information was kept within the Justice League and the Teen Titans." Robin said. "If people knew it wasn't the same Batman—"

"He wouldn't be as scary." Suzanne said, nodding. "Okay."

"Lets play something besides racing." Tigress said. "How about Call of Duty?"

"Which one?" Suzanne asked.

"Black Ops IV." Tigress replied, selecting the game on the menu.

"Uh oh." Robin said. "You can pull out now if you want." He said.

"Please." Suzanne said. "Like I haven't played FPS before."

"No, but she's _really, really_ good at this type of—"

"GAME START"

Suzanne turned around and was immediately killed.

"Score One." Tigress said.

Suzanne gritted her teeth and fired off a volley of bullets at Tigress's character. She missed.

"Headshot!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Suzanne said.

"I am _destroying_ you." Tigress said.

"Hey! Keep it nice!" Batman said.

"Naw, its fine." Suzanne said, grinning and changing her class. She tossed a smoke bomb at Tigress.

"That's not going to—"

Suzanne tossed a grenade at the smoke cloud. She shot it, it exploded and Tigress re-spawned, directly in front of Suzanne.

"Head shot!"

"—Help you?" Tigress finished.

"Wow." Virgil, Bart, and Robin exclaimed at once. Stephanie raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile on her face.

By the time the game had finished, a one-point win for Tigress, the boys had no idea what had just happened. Tigress stood up and shook Suzanne's hand. "No one has ever shown me the re-spawn pad like that." She said. "Nice."

"You too." Suzanne said.

"Well I wouldn't have lost to either of you if I had my powers back." Virgil said. His eyes widened in realization of what he had just said and he covered his mouth.

"You lost your powers?" Suzanne asked.

"Virg'!" Bart exclaimed.

"Sorry! It just slipped."

"How did you lose your powers?" Suzanne asked.

"Dunno." Virgil said.

"We've tried every possible lead." Batman said. "We haven't figured anything out."

"Except the fact they're totally gone." Static said.

"What if someone put something in your food?" Suzanne asked.

"They'd have to know my secret identity." Virgil replied.

"And no one does?"

"No." Virgil cocked his head. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh—umm.. I was studying a vial in school that is completely electric and magnetically resistant." Suzanne was half-lying. Her mind flashed back to the vial she had taken from the mugger on Thanksgiving. "I thought someone may have slipped it in your drink or food."

"The only place I eat is home for breakfast, lunch from home, supper at home, and here." Virgil said. "If someone put something in my food, it would have to be a family member, and only Dad knows I'm Static."

"Virgil, have any of your family members been acting strange recently?" Batman asked.

"No, not any weirder than usual." Static said. "Except Shannon, she's been nice a lot recently. Something about the pressures of school and my job."

"Where do you work?" Suzanne asked.

"McDonalds?" Virgil said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The pressures of your job." Suzanne said, smirking.

"Hey!" Virgil said.

"It's a lead. Thank you Arrowette." Batman said, back to his serious manner and departing the room, his cape flowing behind him.

"But she just got here today!" Robin said. "How do you know-?"

"I'm Batman." The Dark Knight replied. "I know everything."

"He scares me." Bart shivered as Batman left the room.

"Me too." Suzanne said at the same time Wondergirl and Virgil agreed.

"He's not _that_ scary." Tigress said, grinning. "I'm Helena, by the way."

"Helena…"

"Oh stop Robin. What does it matter anyway? He's gone now. Dead."

"You know what Batman—"

"Nightwing"

"—Batman said." Robin said.

"Whatever, Boy Blunder."

Stephanie burst out laughing. Robin furled his eyebrows and said something about going to protect Gotham.


	8. Chapter Seven: Hero

Chapter Seven: "Hero"

Minnesota

December 1, 20:34 CDT

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee?" Suzanne asked, clasping her hands together.

Wally glanced at Artemis. "You are letting her join the Titans."

"That's different." Artemis said. "She's around people who can protect her if something happens."

Suzanne looked genuinely offended.

"You'll be there." Wally pointed out. "I trust you to watch her. When was the last time you were defeated?"

Artemis sighed and put her face in her hands. "Fine." she said after a moment.

"Yes!" Suzanne exclaimed.

"But you have to do exactly what I tell you." Artemis called after her.

Suzanne was already gone.

Artemis sighed. "Kids."

"Hey, remember when we were young and stupid?" Wally asked with a grin, putting his hand on the female's shoulder.

"I was never stupid, that was you." Artemis replied with a grin.

"Hey!" Wally protested. Artemis laughed and got up, kissing the ginger on the cheek before heading to her bedroom to change. She slipped on the form-fitting purple Kevlar body suit. Her black boots, gloves, and cape followed and finally, her horned mask. Very similar to the one she wore as Tigress so long ago.

By the time Artemis emerged from her bedroom, Suzanne was standing in full costume, her scarlet hood laying behind her and her cloak swirling in a non-existant wind.

"Got your bow?" Artemis asked. Suzanne nodded. "Got your arrows? Crossbow?" Suzanne affirmed each one.

"Do you have yours?" she asked. Artemis stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Do you have your crossbow?"

Artemis felt at her side and looked up. "You little devil!" she exclaimed. Suzanne laughed and tossed Artemis her weapon. "It wasn't that hard." She said.

"I resent that." Artemis said.

Suzanne laughed again and held open the door to the basement. "After you."

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed, walking into the room. "How come I don't get treated like that?"

Suzanne smiled and shrugged as Artemis smirked and walked into the basement. "Fine!" Wally called. "Ill just eat all the cake! Wont save any for you two!"

"You do…" Artemis called up. "And I wont make another!"

Suzanne and Wally immediately gave cries of exasperation. Artemis grinned and activated the zeta-tube.

"Recognized, Huntress: 24. Arrowette: B-55."

The two heroes appeared in Huntress's headquarters just outside the metropolis of Minnessota.

Suzanne slipped her hood over her blonde hair and, making sure her bow was secure on her hip, sped off towards the city, Huntress close on her tail.

The two sped down the busy highway, weaving in and out of traffic. Artemis's hair had turned to black. Suzanne didn't know why until Artemis explained she had kept the glamor charm from Zatanna Zatarra on her undercover mission to hide her identity. And it worked, as well as fitting in with the costume.

The two screeched into an alleyway and grappled onto the roof. Huntress squatted on the corner and looked down on the city.

"So what do we do now?" Arrowette asked, putting the grapple arrow back in her quiver.

"We patrol rooftops and take out whoever wants to break the law or treats anyone else like trash." Huntress said. "It can be boring sometimes, but—"

At that moment, a scream resonated from an alleyway three buildings down.

"—adventure always appears."

Arrowette grinned and jumped over the alleyway, rolling on the next rooftop before continuing on to the alley. Huntress grinned and shook her head in disbelief before following.

Arrowette had downed one of the three guys when Huntress arrived. She leapt down and landed on one dude, punching the other in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey!" Arrowette exclaimed. "I had it!"

"Yes," Huntress said, smirking and picking up a purse and handing it to a woman. "But you were taking too long."

The woman thanked Huntress and disappeared into the busy street.

The next ten days were a blur to Suzanne. She trained by day and fought crime with Artemis by night. The city was soon humming with the rumor of a new hero in their midst: Arrowette, the teenaged arrow shooting hero.

Suzanne was happy, but sore and tired. All showed in her training with Artemis.

"Kick harder!" Artemis called.

"Easy for you to say!" Suzanne yelled back, but kicked the dummy hard enough it flew backwards several feet. She was heaving already, the icy cold air burning her lungs. She swallowed several times, trying to wet her mouth, but it was too sore and dry for her to talk much. Her lips were cracked and sore. Yet she suffered through it and kept taking out dummies.

Arrowette shot two stun arrows. They hit the burglars in the chest and they fell flat on their backs. She punched another and he fell as well.

"Not bad." Huntress grinned, landing next to her.

Suzanne beamed.

Point blank arrow to the chest.

Check.

Jam the gun with plastic.

Check.

Relieve the man of his weapons and unbroken nose.

Double check.

Arrowette grinned, handing the purse back to the woman it has been stolen from. She thanked the teenaged hero and ran off.

Suzanne yawned and stretched, wincing at the bruise on her leg. Then at the ones on her arms, ribs, back, and several other places on her body. She rolled out of bed and winced as she slipped on a pair of jeans. She was still slipping on her shirt when Artemis knocked on her door.

"Get up, sleepy!" she called. "It's ten in the morning!"

Suzanne groaned a response and opened the door, dragging herself downstairs.

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy and awake." Artemis said.

"Yeah." Suzanne replied, shoving pancakes on her plate.

"You know, you've been doing so good recently, I was gonna let you have the day off. Just sit around watching television, playing games..."

"Thanks," Suzanne said.

"...Or go visit the Titans. All depends." Artemis said.

Suzanne hesitated, her fork several inches from her plate. "How about a nice nap and then Titans?" Suzanne asked.

Artemis grinned. "Perfectly fine. The mayor wants me downtown for sme public event. Just to watch over it, so I'll be gone around three."

"I'll probably be at the Cave by then." Suzanne said, taking a large bite out of her pancakes. She reached for her cup and took a long sip.

Artemis grinned.

"Eew! Since when did you even keep coffee?" Suzanne exclaimed, sitting up straight.

Artemis laughed. "Well at least you're awake."

Suzanne frowned. "I'm eating these and going to the Cave now." Suzanne said.

Artemis laughed again.

"Recignized: Arrowette, B-55."

Robin and Tigress looked up. Suzanne walked into the Cave.

"Cissie!" Helena exclaimed, leaping at the girl.

"Hey, Helena!" Cissie replied, hugging the girl back.

"What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Artemis gave me the day off."

"Nice to see you back, Arrowette."

Suzanne raised an eyebrow and checked her sweater and jeans. "Did I accidentally put on my hero outfit?" she asked.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's way too serious for an older brother." Helena said.

The two girls walked off, laughing. Robin sighed. "Girls."

"Hey, Tim!" Bart exclaimed, skidding to a stop in front of Robin. "How's it going little buddy?" he asked, ruffling the Boy Wonder's hair.

"Will you stop?" Robin exclaimed. "And how many times have I told yo not to call me Tim? Besides, I can't risk Suzanne learning any more secrets from the Bat-"

"Cissie's here?" Bart asked.

"Do not." Robin said. "Embarrass me lover boy."

"I resent that!" Bart exclaimed, and sped off again.

"So who else is here?" Suzanne asked.

Me, You, Robin, Bart, Jaimie, Dinah-"

"Whose Dinah?" Suzanne asked.

Helena was dressed in a bright orange shirt and black jeans. It was a surprise no one had figured out who she was yet.

"She's Black Canary's daughter. Telepathic and Telekinetic. Canary Cry of course. She also can shuffle through your memories upon touch." Helena said.

"Ah." Suzanne said. "Interesting. So did Daddy Wayne know you run around at night dressed in tights and fighting crime? Wait... He wasn't Bats, was he?"

Before Helena could reply, Bart sped into the room. "Cissie!"

"Bart?" Suzanne asked as the speedster ran around the room.

"Come here you." Helena said, grabbing the boy, putting him in a headlock, and injecting a fluid into him. Bart collapsed on the couch.

"Alright." Helena said, leaning down. "Spill. Who gave you sugar?"

"The Garricks didn't lock their coffee up." Bart replied, grinning sheepishly. "I wanted to try some."

"Are they still alive?" Suzanne asked, concerned.

"Ah yeah." Bart grinned. "The coffee kicked in about Colorado."

"I'll send them a nice lock for Christmas." Robin said, walking in the room, Dinah and Jaimie following him.

"So what do you wanna play?" Helena asked.

"_Not_ video games." All the boys exclaimed as one.

Suzanne and Helena laughed, Dinah not quite catching the joke.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Suzanne asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Robin asked, taking a bite out of a cookie. "I dunno, Arrowette."

"Cissie." Suzanne said. "First names only… well, except for you, mystery boy. And yeah, it's a _fun_ game."

"Truth or Dare?" Bart asked. "Great! Where are the goggles?"

"The what?" Dinah asked.

"Alright, Bart first since he _obviously_ knows the game so well." Robin said.

"What's the fun in challenging Bart?" Suzanne whispered. "He'll only do what I say without thinking. As usual."

"Gimme a chance." Robin whispered back with a devilish grin. "Bart! I dare you to be quite for a full five minutes."

"Five in a _row_?" Bart exclaimed.

"What was that? Half a second?" Cissie exclaimed, laughing.

"Okay, fine. I can do this." Bart said, sitting down. Jaimie waited a few seconds before walking over.

"Hey," he said. "Nice hair."

"Thanks! I don't know what I was thinking when I—"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"—shaved it." Bart finished. "Alright, fine. Cheap shot."

Jaimie grinned.

"Who started it?" Bart asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Suzanne waved her hand in the air enthusiastically.

"Alright, fine." Bart said. "Truth: What would you do if you were on a mission and you had to ask advice from your mother on which arrow to shoot to save the mission?"

"Which?" Suzanne asked.

"Birth." Robin replied without hesitating.

"Hmm…" Suzanne hummed, thinking. "Truthfully? I would probably ask her opinion, and do the opposite."

Silence.

"Robin," Helena said. "Dare you to take the white out of your goggles."

"No." Robin replied.


	9. Chapter Eight: Back to School

Chapter Eight: "Back to School"

Mount Justice

09:34 EST, December 3

"Recognized: Arrowette, B-55. Impulse, B-27. Robin, B-22. Batgirl, B-32. Tigress, A-05."

The zeta tube hummed offline as the junior heroes walked into the Cave. Well, sped in, in Bart's case.

"IT'S SATURDAY!" Bart yelled.

Suzanne heard Conner groan in anguish from his bedroom.

"So you guys go out for a day off every Saturday?" Suzanne asked Robin as the crimson speedster sped around the Cave waking everybody up.

"No." Robin said.

Helena elbowed him.

"Ow!" Robin exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Not every Saturday," Helena said. "But pretty much."

Wayne's daughter was dressed in black skinny jeans, a bright orange tank-top, black leather jacket and dark sunglasses, her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and her signature smirk was plastered on her face. Suzanne was beginning to wonder if it wasn't permanently attatched.

"!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Bart. Slower." he said.

"Good luck." Suzanne muttered.

Bart asked his previous questions in a slower voice.

"We're not going to see a movie, we're going for a day on the town. Gotham City. I don't know where we're going to eat, no. I won't exclude anyone from coming. Not even Superboy or Miss Martian." Robin said.

Suzanne raised an eyebrow. Stephanie smirked and ruffled Bart's hair. "Nice try little dude." she said.

"Stop doing that!" Bart exclaimed. "Im sixteen for heaven's sake! I'm too old-"

"But you're so cute..." Stephanie said, grinning.

Bart smiled and Robin frowned.

"Cheer up, detective." Bart said. "I can't help it your girlfriend's attracted to me."

"Now wait just a minute..." Stephanie said.

Suzanne laughed. This team could be so...comedic sometimes.

The blonde archer was dressed in a winter parka, purple hat, dark jeans, and snow boots. Her purple gloves were off for the moment, but they would inevitably be back on by the time the heroes were back in the snow of Gotham City.

"So who all is coming?" she asked.

"Impulse, Tigress, Supergirl, me, and Stargirl." Robin replied.

Suzanne nodded.

Gotham City

10:01 EST, December 3,

"Umm... What are we doing at a restaurant?" Bart asked.

Robin glanced at Helena before leaning in.

"I don't see the reason to conceal our identities anymore considering he is gone." he said. Everyone grasped who 'he' was.

Bart raised an eyebrow.

Robin slowly pulled off his dark glasses and Kara gasped.

"You're Tim Drake?" Suzanne asked. "Then that means Batman is-"

"Is Dick Grayson." Robin said. "The original Robin. But the original Batman was Bruce Wayne."

"So that's why you somehow kept avoiding the question." Suzanne said, looking at Helena.

She shrugged. "I wasn't allowed to tell." she said. "And I don't think Tim was either."

Tim smiled sheepishly. At that moment, a large figure crashed in the streets of Gotham. Clothes in all black with two red eyes he looked around. Spotting the group of teenagers, he fired laser beams from his eyes.

"Move!" Robin yelled, tackling Helena out of the way as the rest dove for cover.

The beam cut right through everything in it's way; glass, steel, wood, plastic, none of it survived.

"What is that?" Helena asked, ducking behind a wall.

"Dunno." Robin said. "Whatever it is, we've got to stop it."

He pulled out his utility belt and strapped it over his shoulders. He replaced his glasses with his domino mask. "Get dressed, now. I'll hold him off."

"Robin-!" Helena called, but the Boy Wonder was gone.

"I'll help him." Bart said. He became a blur before zooming off in costume.

The three women looked at each other before quickly taking off their jackets and jeans to reveal their hero outfits. All except Suzanne.

"I didn't bring my outfit or a mask!" she exclaimed. "Just my bow and arrows!"

"Here!" Helena said, tossing Suzanne a mask that was an almost exact copy of her original one. "I took the liberty of making a spare in case you were ever at the manor and needed one."

"Uhh... Thanks?"

Tigress winked, slid on her domino mask and rushed out of the building with Stargirl. Supergirl was about to follow, but Suzanne caught her hand.

"I need a high rooftop in the immediate vicinity." she said.

Kara grinned.

Tigress leaped at the villain, landing a kick to his stomach which knocked him back. She landed on her feet breathing heavily as the man stood up. He pulled something from his belt.

"Grenade!" Helena yelled.

Robin threw a Birdarang, but the man grabbed it and tossed it to the side. He pulled the pin from the grenade and tossed it at a rooftop.

"Arrowette!" Supergirl yelled. The blonde rolled to the side and flattened as shrapnel sliced her jacket.

"Okay, buddy." Impulse said, adjusting his goggles and running at the villain. "You're going down."

The man stared at Bart and reacted in time to his movements. His super-speed movements. He grabbed Bart by the throat and hoisted him in the air. An arrow struck his hand he dropped the speedster.

"What in-"

"Amazo." Robin said, ejecting his bow-staff and activating the electrical charge. "I read the report on the original teams encounter with him. He can impersonate any superpower he comes across. And he's already fought two thirds of the Justice League."

Robin watched as Arrowette had to dodge her arrows which Amazo was throwing back at her.

"Titans," Robin said. "Go!"

Stargirl and Supergirl flew up in the air shooting beams of pure energy at the man. Robin and Tigress leaped, feet prepared for a kick to the stomach and the jaw. Impulse sped around the man catching anything he threw at the heroes. Arrowette continued shooting her expert arrows.

The 'Amazo' grinned and made his move. He grabbed Bart at super speed and tossed him to the side. He blocked the energy beams from the floating girls and knocked them out of the sky with a blast to his own. He grabbed Tigress and threw her into Robin. Lastly, he flew into the air and would've shot Arrowette with his heat vision had Huntress not run, leapt over her apprentice, and tackled the man to the ground.

"Robin!" she yelled, pinning the man to the ground. "Status!"

"Look out!" the Boy Wonder yelled. "That's Amaz-"

Huntress flew in the air from a super-punch. Arrowette shot a grapple arrow toward the Leaguer and she caught it, swinging onto the road.

"Form up!" Huntress yelled.

"No need." the man spoke in a deep gravelly voice. "I've gotten what I came for."

And with that, he was gone.

"What- was that thing?" Tigress asked, hauling herself up.

"Whatever it was," Huntress said. "It wasn't Amazo."

"Recognized: Huntress, 24. Arrowette, B-55. Robin, B-22. Batgirl, 39. Supergirl, A-50. Stargirl, B-53. Impulse, B-31." The tired and battered heroes walked into the Cave to see Batman waiting for them.

"Report." He said gruffly.

"Something attacked us in Gotham City." Suzanne started.

"Obvious." Batman said.

"It had the powers of Amazo, but wasn't." Artemis said.

"Here," Robin said, pulling off his mask and handing it to the Dark Knight. "Footage and audio is in there."

"When-"

"I told them ten seconds before that guy showed up." Robin replied.

Batman nodded in a "We'll talk about this later" kind of way before pulling up the footage.

"Dude!" Bart exclaimed. "I'm getting motion sick!"

"Sorry, next time I'll fight for my life and hold the camera steady." Robin said.

The zeta tubes hummed to life again. "Recognized: Bargirl, 39." Stephanie walked into the cave in full uniform. She stopped when she saw the battered heroes.

"Some movie." she said.

**AN: The Arrowette Series will not be postponed because of the lighter attitude of this series. Only Red Revenge will be postponed. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Mommy, Daddy

**AN: I will be uploading two more chapters today! That's right! Two more! Have a great day everyone. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed with open arms!**

Chapter Nine: "Mommy, Daddy"

Titans Tower

08:00 CDT, December 5,

"Is this crash or what?" Bart exclaimed, leaping over the furniture as he ran through the rooms.

"Don't break it this time, Bart." Robin laughed.

"Hey," Stephanie said, twirling a finger on Robin's chest. "What say we go tour the bedrooms?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Go Robin!" Bart said.

Robin glared at the speedster while Stephanie smirked and dragged her boyfriend away by the shirt collar.

Watchtower

9:00 CST, December 5,

"Recognized: Huntress, 24."

Batman didn't even look up from his computer.

"Dick." Artemis's call rang clear through the station causing everyone to look up.

"We need to talk."

"I don't like the sound of that tone." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah, better get over there." Black Canary added.

Batman glared at them and approached Artemis.

"Was that really necessary?" he growled.

"It was the only way." Artemis said. "Now listen up, and listen good."

Minnesota

8:57 CDT, December 5,

Suzanne whistled as she walked to the car. She slung the bags in the backseat and closed the door.

"So Huntress lets you use her car?" a voice asked.

"Mom!" Suzanne whispered, spinning around in horror.

"I'm surprised you recognized me after having me thrown in that mental institution!" her mother exclaimed, walking up to her.

Although Suzanne was only sixteen, she was still taller than her mother. She also had much better looks. Bonnie King was a full three inches shorter than her daughter with short, messy blonde hair she didn't do a very good job of dying. Her blue eyes darted back and forth and she was dressed in white speckled with red. Suzanne was terrified.

"Speaking of which-" Suzanne began.

"They let me out on 'normal' behavior." Bonnie interrupted. "But we need to talk."

"What?" Suzanne asked, opening her arms wide as if she were asking for a hug she would never receive. "I'm a superhero. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted you to live up to the name Arrowette." her mother replied, jabbing her pointy fingers into Suzanne's chest. "You're not doing that."

"Artemis says I'm good. And she was Green Arrow's protege for four years!"

"Good, not best." Bonnie said.

Suzanne hung her head.

"And the outfit. Dear _God_ it looks awful."

"But-"

"No buts! It looks nothing like the original!" Bonnie snorted. "Pants. Red and purple pants at that."

"Everyone likes my costume!" Suzanne interrupted.

"Likes. Likes because it shows off your figure!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a skirt and gym top aren't!"

"Are you sassing me young lady?"

"Sorry." Suzanne whispered, hanging her head again.

"We need to go over some more things as well." Bonnie started. She began to Drabble on, Suzanne barely paying attention. She looked up and saw Bart walking along with Wally licking ice-cream.

Suzanne sped behind her mother so her back was turned to the two speedsters. "Please not right now." Suzanne begged. "If Huntress ever finds out my mother is still alive, she'll kick me out!"

"You told her I was dead?"

"You told me to!"

Bonnie looked as if she were going to scalp her own daughter, but she took a few deep breaths and walked around for a minute. Suzanne glanced at the speedsters. They were almost out of the parking lot.

"Come on, come on!" Suzanne muttered. Wally looked up at the last second and pointed at Suzanne. He and Bart started walking her way.

"Oh no," she muttered.

Bonnie walked back up to Suzanne and was about to say something when Bart walked up.

"Hey, Cissie!" he exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"It's my town, Bart." Suzanne replied somewhat angrily.

"Sorry?" Bart asked. Wally walked up next to him and glanced at Bonnie. An emotion flashed across his face, but was gone before Suzanne could figure out what it was.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh-um... She is...new in town! Yeah! She wanted to know the best place to...buy...food!" Suzanne said, praying her mother would play along.

"Yes, thank you dear girl." Bonnie said, clasping her daughter's hand. "You were a lot of help!"

"No problem?" Suzanne asked as her mother walked off.

Wally gave her a look that said "We need to talk" while Bart tried to shy away.

"Sorry, Bart." Suzanne sighed. "I'm-having a bad day."

"Not as bad as Batman." Bart said.

Suzanne raised an eyebrow.

"Artemis reamed his butt on the Watchtower today. Told him he was acting too much like Bruce and to cool off. Then he had to leave to stop not-so-Amazo."

"What about Robin, Tigress, and Batgirl?"

Bart snickered. "Tigress is outta town and Timmy got lucky."

Suzanne and Wally looked at each other.

"Wow." Suzanne said. "That really didn't need to be told."

"Batman!"

"I'm busy Ollie," Batman said, turning from Artemis. "Can't you-"

"That Amazo guy! He's in Gotham!"

"I've got to go." Batman said.

"We're not finished." Artemis said, grabbing his arm.

"We are finished." Batman said. He glared at the Justice League as a group. "I'm going where I'm appreciated."

Dakota City

23:47 CDT, December 5,

"Static!" the guy called.

"Sorry! I'm late for supper!" the superhero replied, running down an alley. He turned around to run flat into a wall.

"Oh man! I should've recognized this alley!" Static said. "I'm stupid!"

"And outta juice."

"What do you want, F-Stop?"

"It's Hotstreak." the man replied, indicating his flaming palm and hair.

"Why? Your breath so bad it makes-"

The hero was interrupted by a man grabbing him from behind.

"Hold him steady." Hotstreak said. "I'm gonna finish him. Slowly and as painfully as possible."

"Unh! Ugh! Oof!" Static coughed, then began to spit blood as Hotstreak punched him as hard as possible. Over and over.

Static felt bones crack.

"And now for the unmasking." Hotstreak said, reaching for the hero's mask.

"Hey!" a new voice called. Hotstreak and his gang buddy looked up. Ravager was crouching on the building, a wicked smirk on her face. "Why don't you and pretty boy get outta here before you get hurt."

"If you think he's pretty-" Hotstreak said, pointing at his gang member. "You are blind."

"I was talking to him." Ravager smirked.

"I wield fire, girly." Hotstreak said. "Run along."

"I wield swords." Ravager replied, leaping from the building and stabbing one right at Hotstreak. He felt the icy blade slice his skin as Ravager kicked the other man in the face.

"Ten seconds." Ravager said, pulling out her other sword. "Ten, nine, one."

"Ahhhhh!" Hotstreak yelled, running away, tripping over his own baggy pants. His "buddy" followed.

"Virgil." Rose said, grabbing the boy's arm gently and lifting it over her shoulders. "You okay?"

Virgil grinned a bloody mouth with a few teeth missing. "Just fine." he said.

Rose felt his chest and he winced. His arms, legs, face she checked as well. "Looks to me like a broken jaw, three teeth gone, four broken ribs, fractured wrist and a sprained ankle."

"Don't forget the humiliation that's terminal." Virgil replied.

"I won't tell anyone." Ravager said. "You've got enough on your plate."

"Rose Wilson? Being nice? I'm dead and in heaven!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Come on, prankster." Rose said. "Let's get you home."

"Not in uniform." Virgil muttered, slipping into unconsciousness. "Only Dad knows..."

"What?" Rose exclaimed. "How'm I supposed to change you into civvies?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Virgil grinned. "Go to the address in my pocket."

"Which pocket?"

"Back." Virgil replied, and Rose had to set him on the ground.

"Yeah, your _back_ pocket." Rose muttered. She flipped him over and slid her fingers in. She pulled out a piece of paper and his wallet. Replacing the latter, she unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

"**IN CASE OF EMERGENCY: **Go to following address and press third button from doorway." Below was an address.

"Robin, zeta me and Static to these coordinates." Rose said.

"Roger."

A moment later, the two were standing outside of an abandoned gas station.

"This is your hideout?" she asked the unconscious boy. "Fits."

"Please don't tell Artemis!" Suzanne pleaded.

"Your mother was there! She's supposed to be in a psychological institution!" Wally exclaimed.

"You knew?" Suzanne demanded.

"Of course we did!" Wally said. "We ran a background check the day you showed up!"

Suzanne glared at him.

"What did she want anyway?" Wally asked.

"I'll be in my room." Suzanne said, walking toward the stairway.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

"I said I'll be in my room! Now leave me alone!" Suzanne slammed her door and locked it. She fell on the bed and started crying, burying her face in the pillow.

"Recognized: Huntress, 24."

Artemis walked out of the basement slipping off her black gloves. "Where's Suzanne?"

"In her room." Wally said. Artemis started for the stairs, but her husband put a hand on her shoulder. "She's had a rough day. Just let her be." Artemis nodded and stepped away from the stairway.

"How is he?" Rose asked.

"Backpack is analyzing him." the blonde haired Caucasian replied.

"So you're Virgil's homie?" Rose asked, standing up and looking around.

"Hey! We speak the same language!" the boy replied. "Do you think maybe-"

"No." Rose replied, picking up a picture of Virgil and the boy.

"You're Richard?" she asked.

"Richie." he replied.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

The computer beeped and Richie ran over.

"You probably better take him home."

A sharp rapping came at the door.

"I'll get it daddy!" Sharon yelled.

"No! I've got it!" Robert Hawkins called from the kitchen. The last place he needed to be, given the size of his belt. He opened the door and Rose dragged Virgil in.

"Virgil!" the father exclaimed, helping Rose lay his son down on the couch. "Was he in costume?" he whispered to Rose.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Virgil Hawkins!" Sharon yelled from the kitchen. "I'm going to take your head and nail it to a wall if you don't take out the trash!"

"Now if only I could get away with saying that." Rose muttered.

"Sharon! Call an ambulance! Now!" Robert yelled.

"What- Oh my God! Virgil!" the sister yelled.

"Go call an ambulance!"

The sister ran off and Robert turned to Rose.

"You're a Titan?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's the cover story for all this?"

"He was mugged." Rose said. "Static stopped the muggers and I..." the female dug around before emerging with Virgil's wallet. "Found this."

"Smooth." Robert replied.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Sharon exclaimed, walking back in. "His girlfriend or something?"

Rose's eye widened in laughter and she snickered, covering her mouth with her palm.

"What?" Sharon demanded. "What did I say?"

"Me-" Rose said. "His-girlfriend?" she burst out laughing.

"What?" Sharon demanded.

"I'm sorry. That was too funny." Rose said, pretending to wipe a tear out of her eye. She cocked her ear and the rest of the Hawkins heard it. Police sirens.

"I better go." Rose said, standing up, suddenly serious. "Got a back door?"

"That way." Robert said, pointing to the stairway. Rose nodded and was gone.

Sharon raised an eyebrow, but her father shushed her.


	11. Arrowette to Return?

**Greetings! I know this series has been gone for a long time and I am so, so sorry. I have been debating resuming the most-read series on my channel (The Arrowette Series) but wanted to ask for the fans' input. If you want me to continue the Arrowette Series, let me know in the comments below. I will just continue what I have set up right now, I will NOT be revising the series for Wally's death. That should keep some of you happy :)**

**In case you didn't know, the Arrowette Series will be three books, this is only the first. If you want to see more of Cissie, Bart, Tim, Steph, Virgil, and Rose, LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! Thank you.**


	12. Arrowette Reborn!

**Alright! Alright! Alright! Throw your tomatoes and eggs and kitchen sinks. I really am sorry for not publishing in a while, my life has been extremely busy, but I think I may have some time to publish. Because Young Justice is completed (if it can be called that), and I haven't touched the series in months, I will be RE-STARTING THE WHOLE THING! It's basically the same plotline, but based in an "Earth-16b" if you will. **

**Check my page for more information!**


End file.
